Lembranças do Bakumatsu
by Artemisa1
Summary: Kenshin descobre algo que pode mudar sua vida e atrapalhar seu casamento. *Capítulo 5*
1. Revelação

__

Todos já sabem, mesmo assim, os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não me pertencem. Este fic não tem a intenção de lucro e nem de ofender. Espero que vocês gostem e possam se divertir com este fic.

****

LEMBRANÇAS DO BAKUMATSU

Por Artemisa

****

Revelação

Estava um dia muito agradável em Shitamashi, o dia ideal para um passeio com a família ou os amigos, mais ele estava preocupado demais para perceber isso. Há três dias recebera a notícia, e continuava a achar que tudo aquilo não poderia ser real mas a maior prova da dura realidade em que se encontrava estava em suas mãos trêmulas. Ele não podia mais esperar, precisava fazer algo. Saiu entre as ruas de Shitamashi com o seu destino em mente. 

Ele respirou pesadamente ao se ver parado, em frente a porta do velho quarto, naquela rua suja que já era conhecida por ele. Ele bateu na porta e esperou que ela fosse aberta. Ele ouviu uma voz falar, em tom sonolento, para ele esperar, e poucos minutos depois a porta foi aberta. Ele viu aquele conhecido rosto aparecer, e entre um bocejo saiu a pergunta.

Sano: Oi Kenshin, o que tá fazendo aqui ?

Kenshin: Oi Sano, será que eu posso entrar?

Sano: Claro (fez um gesto para que entrasse) já me acordou mesmo, mas o que faz aqui, a Kaoru te expulsou ou o quê?

Kenshin: Não, ainda não.

Sano: (fechando a porta, e virando-se para encarar seu amigo) Como assim "ainda não"? (sua expressão agora era séria, nada lembrava a cara de sono de alguns segundos atrás).

Keshin: Sano, vim aqui porque você é meu melhor amigo e sei que não vai se negar a me ajudar.

Sano tinha agora uma expressão ainda mais séria, sabia que deveria ser algo grave pois seu amigo estava nervoso, algo não muito típico em Kenshin. Mas, o que poderia ser? 

Sano: Fala logo, você tá me assustando, é algum problema no seu casamento? Ou com o Kenji?

Kenshin: Será se Kaoru souber disso (e entrega a carta a Sanosuke)

Sano lê a carta, enquanto Kenshin o observa. Ele vê os olhos de Sano se alargarem enquanto lê a carta, sua expressão era de incredulidade.

Sano: Mas...mas, isso não pode ser verdade.

Kenshin: Mais é, se a Kaoru souber disso ela não vai compreender. Já havia lhe falado o quanto ela andava ciumenta de uns anos prá cá.

Sano: Mas pelo que eu li, isso foi ainda no período do Bakumatsu.

Kenshin: Sim, mas a Kaoru vai ignorar isso.

Sano: E como eu vou te ajudar?

Kenshin explica tudo para Sano.

Sano: O QUÊ? Peraê, você vem aqui e me dá uma carta para ler, escrita por uma mulher que você conheceu no bakumatsu, e que diz que teve uma filha sua e que agora você é quem deve educa-la, só que você é um homem casado que precisará explicar tudo isso a sua esposa e por isso eu terei de cuidar de sua "suposta" filha até você falar com a fer...digo Kaoru.

Kenshin: (Faz sinal positivo com a cabeça)

Sano: Só tenho mais uma pergunta a fazer...POR QUÊ EU?

Kenshin: Simples, qualquer outra pessoa falaria para a Kaoru, e ela não pode saber disso até que eu possa explicar tudo prá ela. Sei que o mais adequado seria deixa-la com uma mulher, só que a Tae, a Misao e a Megumi são amigas da Kaoru.

Sano: E você viu essa garota, digo ela pode não ser realmente sua filha.

Kenshin: Você a verá com os seus próprios olhos.

Sano: Ótimo, e no caminho você me explica essa estória de ficar saindo com mulheres em meio a guerra.

Kenshin: (mais vermelho que um tomate, prefere ficar calado e não responder a brincadeira de Sano)

Os dois caminham e chegam a uma hospedaria, eles entram e Kenshin cumprimenta uma senhora que responde agradavelmente. Eles sobem até um quanto no canto da hospedaria, ele bate a porta que é aberta por uma garota que ao vê-lo o abraça alegremente.

Garota: Papaiiiiii....

Sano observa a garota, e entendeu porque Kenshin queria que ele a visse, era idêntica a ele, tinha os olhos violeta, seus cabelos eram ruivos e longos com um corte reto e franja pouco acima dos olhos, era baixa e magra. Ninguém duvidaria da paternidade de Kenshin. Este vira para Sano e fala:

Kenshin: Sano, essa é Hitomi, minha filha que conheci há apenas três dias.

Sano: Incrível, ela é realmente muito parecida com você.

Hitomi: (puxando o braço de Kenshin) Papai quem é esse moço?

Kenshin: É o amigo de quem eu havia lhe falado, ele é quem vai cuidar de você enquanto eu falo com minha esposa.

Hitomi: Eu não quero que ele cuide de mim.

Kenshin: (surpreso) Por quê? Sei que na roupa dele está escrito MAU, mas ele é bonzinho.

Hitomi: Não é por isso, é que se ele mal sabe cuidar do cabelo dele, como ele vai saber cuidar de mim?

Sano/Kenshin: (caem no chão)

Hitomi: Além do mais, eu não gosto da idéia de que meu babá é um galo.

Sano: Aí, onde eu fui me meter.

Kenshin: Hitomi, não fale assim do gal... digo Sano.

Sano: Kenshin, a guria tá certa, não vai pegar muito bem prá mim ficar morando com uma pirralha de 14 anos.

Kenshin: Sano você tem muitas famas, mas pedófilo não é uma delas.

Sano: EU NÃO TÔ FALANDO ISSO, você sabe como sou, não dou uma boa babá.

Kenshin: Mas é por pouco tempo.

Kenshin então conseguiu convencer Sano a cuidar de Hitomi enquanto ele falava com Kaoru, mal sabia Kenshin que a confusão estava apenas começando.

****

Fim do primeiro capítulo

Este fic foi escrito às pressas, por isso peço perdão por possíveis erros gramaticais. Achei que uma filha desconhecida de Keshin que aparece de repente na vida dele poderia ser um bom começo para um fic de comédia, espero poder concluí-lo em breve. Caso queiram mandar críticas ou sugestões, todas serão bem vindas


	2. Tio Sano!

__

Preciso realmente dizer que os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não me pertencem??? =^.^=

****

Tio Sano !

Hitomi não gostou muito da idéia de ir viver com Sano, o lugar onde ele morava era o típico local do homem solteiro e vagabundo, mas assim mesmo ela acabou se apegando a ele, afinal, apesar dos mil defeitos que ele tinha, era legal e engraçado. Os sentimentos de Sano eram recíprocos, ele se apegou à garota e sentia-se bem, pois, apesar da pouca idade, a menina gostava de conversar com ele e ouvir suas estórias. Só duas coisas Sano não gostava nela: uma delas era o ciúme, pois ele viu que Hitomi era uma garota ciumenta com aqueles que ela gostava, a segunda coisa era quando ela o chamava de...

Hitomi: Tio Sano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sano: Droga, já falei para não me chamar assim, isso prejudica minha imagem. (reclamava enquanto ia de encontro com a garota para saber o que ela queria)

Hitomi: Estou com fome.

Sano: Você não é a única, vou buscar a comida e já volto.

Hitomi: Tá, só que traz comida lá do restaurante pois a da noiva do papai quase me envenenou, não é por acaso que ele tá tão magrinho.

Sano: Ainda por cima é exigente, eu vou e volto logo. Lembre-se não abra a porta para estranhos.( e sai para a rua)

Hitomi esperava por Sano quando ouviu alguém bater na porta Era uma bela mulher que não escondeu o espanto ao vê-la. Com certeza era alguma namorada do tio Sano.

Mulher: Hammm...aqui é a casa do Sanosuke, não é?

Hitomi: Sim.

Mulher: E cadê ele?

Hitomi: Foi em busca de um médico.

Mulher: (assustada) Médico? Ele está doente?

Hitomi: Não, quem está doente é o filho dele.

Mulher: F-Filho???

Hitomi: Sim, o mais velho. Como a mulher dele teve de ficar cuidando dos gêmeos que ainda são crianças de colo, ele foi buscar o médico.

Mulher: G-Gêmeos? Esposa?

Hitomi: Sim J !

Nessa hora chega Sano que ao ver a mulher vai cumprimentá-la com um enorme sorriso.

Sano: Oi, Karina...

Mulher: (que ao ver sano lhe dá um tapa na cara) Seu mentiroso, safado. (e sai do lugar)

Sano: (sem entender nada, olha assustado para Hitomi) O que deu nela?

Hitomi: Não sei, deve ser TPM.

Sano: É, depois falo com ela.

Hitomi: Trouxe a comida? 

Sano: Sim, o Kenshin cozinhou o nosso almoço e deixou para a Kaoru entregar.

Hitomi: E ela não desconfiou da quantidade de comida para dois?

Sano: Não, ela conhece meu estômago.

Kenshin chegou à casa de Sano no fim da tarde, ia bater à porta quando ela foi aberta de repente e ele foi atropelado por sua filha e seu amigo que corria logo atrás dela. Ao verem o que haviam feito eles pararam para ver se Kenshin estava bem.

Sano: Cê tá bem Kenshin?

Kenshin: Ororo????

Hitomi: Acho que o papai bateu a cabeça.

Kenshin: O que vocês estavam fazendo?

Hitomi: Brincando de pega ladrão.

Sano: Brincando nada, cadê o dinheiro que ganhei no jogo ontem?

Hitomi: Era dinheiro sujo, por isso o utilizei para uma caridade.

Kenshin: Que caridade?

Hitomi: Doces para as crianças.

Kenshin: Sano, como pôde brigar com ela por ter feito um gesto tão nobre?

Sano: Ela não falou que a criança carente era ela própria.

Kenshin: (com ar irritado) Isso é verdade Hitomi?

Hitomi: (sorriso meigo)

Kenshin: Perdoada.

Sano: Ei, isso não vale.

Kenshin: Paremos com isso Sano, vamos entrar pois preciso muito falar com você.

...

Sano: O QUÊ ??? Você ainda não falou para a Kaoru sobre a Hitomi?

Kenshin: Este servo não teve oportunidade, quando a Kaoru não está com o Kenji, ela sempre está na cozinha.

Sano: E POR QUE NÃO FALOU NA COZINHA MESMO????

Kenshin: Porque sempre que ela está na cozinha, ela está preparando algo.

Sano: (Começando a ficar irritado) E...

Kenshin: Como assim, e...? Você sabe, preparando algo, cortando verduras, uma faca na mão...

Sano: Agora entendi, só que eu não vou poder manter a Hitomi escondida por muito tempo.

Kenshin: Eu sei, por isso tomei uma decisão: enquanto eu tento falar com a Kaoru, Hitomi vai morar em Kyoto com o sensei Hiko.

Sano: (cai no chão o.O * )

****

Fim do segundo capítulo

__

Oi.

Espero que tenham gostado desse segundo capítulo, queria muito acabá-lo para poder escrever sobre os acontecimentos em Kyoto e poder colocar Misao e companhia na história. Gostaria também de agradecer as reviews que recebi, muuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelo apoio Kaoru Tsuki. Aya Chan, obrigada por ter feito a revisão e por me ajudar.

Até, Artemisa.


	3. Próxima parada, Kyoto!

__

Infelizmente os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não me pertencem, o mundo é realmente cruel. =^.^x=

****

Próxima parada, Kyoto!

__

Por Artemisa

Ah! O doce cheiro da vegetação penetrava nas narinas como um delicado perfume de verão com suas chuvas noturnas. Seijuurou Hiko aproveitava esse momento absorvendo cada minuto daquela tranqüilidade. O dia estava perfeito, céu claro e o sol brilhando forte refletindo-se no orvalho das árvores. Ele estava sentado na sua habitual pedra apreciando a paisagem das montanhas e a calma do lugar com sua inseparável garrafa de sakê na mão. Tudo continuaria perfeito se não fosse a aterradora visão que Hiko viu surgir no horizonte. Ele reconheceu de imediato o seu estúpido pupilo com um sorriso amarelo na face e um enorme embrulho de presente nos braços. "Coisa boa não pode ser", pensou. 

Hiko agora estava em sua pequena cabana fitando seu pupilo, que parecia muito nervoso, e seus dois acompanhantes: Sanosuke, o encrenqueiro que já tivera o desprazer de conhecer, e uma garota que parecia muito com Kenshin.

Hiko olhava para o ex-rurouni com o seu habitual ar sério. Não gostava de admitir, mas o adorava como um filho. Claro que para ele Kenshin era um filho problema, a ovelha negra do Hiten Mitsurugi. Hiko havia lhe dado todas as oportunidades para aquele baka tomar seu lugar como o décimo quarto sucessor do estilo, mas ele recusou tudo e foi para a guerra. Desde então Hiko nunca o perdoara por ter negado essa chance. 

Kenshin olhava seu mestre que sempre gostou de dificultar as coisas, principalmente depois que ele foi embora para lutar no Bakumatsu. Ele sabia que Hiko queria que ele fosse o melhor, em outras palavras queria que Kenshin fosse igual a ele. De qualquer maneira precisava admitir que Hiko o ajudou muito e acreditava que agora não seria diferente.

Hiko: NÃO, NÃO e NÃO.

Kenshin: Sensei...

Hiko: Só um estúpido como você para achar que vou criar sua filha recém descoberta.

Kenshin: Mas é só por uma semana no máximo.

Sano: Trouxemos até o melhor sakê de Kyoto para retribuir o favor (ele e Kenshin mostram o embrulho para Hiko).

Hiko: VOCÊS ACHAM QUE VÃO ME SUBORNAR COM SAKÊ!!?? (abre o embrulho e olha a garrafa) É do bom mesmo...

Kenshin: Então vai cuidar da Hitomi?

Hiko: Mas é claro que... NÃO.

Kenshin: Sensei...

Hiko: (Levantando-se) Eu já falei que minha resposta é não, por isso vão embora e é claro, o sakê fica. (ele percebe que a garota está olhando para ele) E você garota, por que está me olhando assim?

Hitomi: É que o senhor é tão forte e bonito... é impossível acreditar que é mais velho que meu pai. Pena que não terei a oportunidade de conviver com o senhor e aprender com seu grande intelecto.

Hiko: (Vira-se para Kenshin) Como eu ia falando vão embora, mas o sakê e a garota ficam.

Sano/ Kenshin: Como?

Hiko: Eu não posso deixar uma criança ser educada por dois seres incompetentes como vocês. Comigo ela terá a chance de conviver com um ser superior.

Kenshin/Sano: *** gota ***

Hitomi: ***sorriso***

Kenshin e Sano chegaram no dia seguinte a Shitamachi. Sano foi aproveitar a noite enquanto Kenshin preferiu voltar para o dojo. Chegando lá ele viu Kaoru com um Kenji profundamenrte adormecido no colo. Ele sorriu ao ver os dois e de súbito surgiu dentro dele o sentimento de culpa por estar escondendo Hitomi de Kaoru e pelo que estava fazendo com sua filha. Não era justo para nenhuma das duas, mas o simples fato de pensar que Kaoru pudesse despreza-lo e deixa-lo o enlouquecia, ele não suportaria viver sem ela. Ele continuava a olhar os dois em silêncio. Kaoru estava tão distraída olhando Kenji, que não percebeu que também era observada. Kenshin distanciou-se dos dois para não atrapalhar, sabia que aquele momento pertencia apenas a mãe e filho e tomou uma decisão: falaria o mais breve possível com Kaoru sobre Hitomi. 

Haviam- se passado apenas dois dias, mas já pareciam dois anos. Diferente de Sano que nunca se encontrava em casa e que quando estava, fazia questão de dormir, Hiko era um homem madrugador e que estava sempre presente, por isso Hitomi tinha a impressão de conhece-lo há muito tempo. A monotonia estava se apossando dela, pelo menos em Shitamachi ela podia ver a movimentação das ruas e até mesmo as várias mulheres e os amigos que iam constantemente visitar seu tio Sano. A cabana de Hiko estava em meio as montanhas, longe da civilização tendo apenas o mestre de seu pai como companhia. Hiko por morar tanto tempo isolado virou um homem previsível e rotineiro em seus hábitos caseiros: acordava de manhã cedo para buscar a água, bebia sakê, treinava o Hiten Mitsurugi, bebia sakê, fazia suas peças de cerâmica, bebia sakê, preparava a comida, bebia sakê... por isso Hitomi sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de contato com outras pessoas. Na tarde daquele segundo dia ela conseguiu convecer Hiko a levá-la a Kyoto. Ele não fizera muitas objeções, afinal, seu sakê havia acabado e precisava comprar mais.

Hitomi estava encantada com Kyoto, era tão grande e movimentada que procurava não piscar para não perder nada. O mais interessante era ver Seijuro Hiko entre as pessoas. Ele comprou o sakê e a levou para passear na cidade, as pessoas sentiam um impacto ao vê-lo. Os homens o olhando com inveja e admiração enquanto as mulheres pareciam encantadas com ele. Hiko se divertia sorrindo e piscando para elas como em um jogo. Hitomi pensou que não era à toa que ele era tão egocêntrico.

Os pensamentos de Hitomi foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina que gritou o nome de Hiko. Era um velho esquisito, com uma rídicula fita na barba ascenando de frente a um restaurante de nome Aoyia, Hiko então foi falar com ele.

Hiko: Okina, há quanto tempo.

Okina: Realmente Hiko. Me surpreende vê-lo pelas ruas de Kyoto.

Hiko: Estou mostrando a cidade para Hitomi (e aponta para a garota)

Okina: Hum, é bonita mais não acha que é jovem demais para você?

Hiko: (dando um soco em Okina) NÃO É NADA DISSO SEU VELHO TARADO, O MEU BAKADEISHI PEDIU PARA QUE EU CUIDASSE DELA.

Okina: Menos mau, afinal Kenshin já está velho, mas não aparenta a idade, só que se a Kaoru souber...

Hiko: (dando outro soco em Okina) TAMBÉM NÃO É ISSO, ESSA GAROTA É FILHA DELE SEU DEPRAVADO...oops, falei demais.

Okina: F-Filha???

O velho ficou observando Hitomi com os olhos arregalados, incrédulo no que havia escutado. Hiko preparava-se para explicar tudo quando uma mulhere que saia de dentro do Aoyia o chamou com olhar apaixonado, era Omasu que os convidou para entrar e almoçarem lá. Hiko aceitou, assim poderia explicar tudo a Okina.

Okina estava de frente para Hiko, os dois sentados ao redor da mesa bebendo sakê. Hiko explicava toda a história enquanto Hitomi estava quieta, bebendo chá ao lado dele.

Hiko: ...e essa é toda a história.

Okina: Interessante... acho que Battousai está mais encrecado do que na batalha contra Shishio.

Hiko: É só confusão que aquele imbecil sabe arrumar.

Nesse momento um homem alto, vestindo um gi branco, entra no restaurante. Ele percebe a presença de Hiko e se aproxima para cumprimentá-lo com a habitual maneira fria e expressão imutável em seu belo rosto, em seguida ele sai. Hiko observa Aoshi ir embora.

Hiko: Shinomori continua o mesmo.

Okina: Sim, está sempre meditando e com o mesmo ar sério. Conversa muito pouco apesar de estar de volta a nós na Oniwabanshu.

Hiko: Sim, sei...(Hiko então se dá conta de que Hitomi estava em estado de transe, com os olhos fixos na direção em que Aoshi se foi) Hitomi, aconteceu algo?

Hitomi: Quem era aquele deus?

Hiko / Okina: Ham???

Hitomi: Ai, que cabelos, que olhos, que boca, que peitoral, que abdome, que...

Hiko: É MELHOR IR PARANDO POR AÍ MOCINHA.

Hitomi: Ele é o homem mais perfeito que já vi.

Hiko: Isso é inadmissível.

Okina: Isso mesmo, você é muito jovem para se apaixonar.

Hiko: Não é isso, o único homem perfeito que existe sou eu.

Okina/ Hitomi: (caem no chão)

Hiko: Eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito... Aoshi é apenas bonitinho.

Okina / Hitomi: ***gota***

Hiko: ...ele apenas "dá pro gasto"...

Omasu: (que surge do nada) Concordo, concordo...

Hitomi: Shinomori Hitomi, soa perfeito...

Okina: Ai ai, lá vem dor de cabeça.

****

Fim do terceiro capítulo.

**__**

Oiiiiiiii

Queria agradecer pelos reviews . Obrigada pelo incentivo e espero que tenham gostado desse terceiro capítulo. Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas, ou seja lá o que quiserem saber podem me enviar pelo e-mail . 

Até mais.

Artemisa =^.^x=

Hiko: Sem essa de "até mais", estou furioso.

Artemisa: Oro??? 

Hiko: Exijo que esse capítulo seja rescrito.

Artemisa: Rescrito? Por que?

Hiko: É óbvio! Falar que Aoshi é um homem perfeito é um insulto a minha pessoa, pois todos sabem que o único homem perfeito sou eu. Eu exijo uma retratação, esse capítulo deve ser rescrito e no final deve ter um pedido de desculpas de sua parte para o Belo Mestre do Estilo Hiten e... ei, Artemisa, aonde pensa que vai? 

Artemisa: Fui! (e sai correndo)

Hiko: VOLTE AQUI EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEIIIIIIIIIIII (e também sai correndo)

****


	4. Caso de Polícia

Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não me pertencem, bom pelo menos não até eu terminar o meu "plano infalível" de seqüestrar Kenshin e Aoshi (acho que estou lendo "Turma da Mônica" demais) =^.^x=

****

Caso de polícia

Por Artemisa

Hajime Saitou estava recostado em sua cadeira na delegacia de Shitamachi, os dias estavam sendo tranqüilos, sem muitas confusões onde a interferência da polícia seria necessária, mas a visita que recebeu ontem o deixou muito pensativo, há anos não via aquela mulher. Continuaria pensando nisso se não tivesse ouvido passos acelerados entrando na delegacia, com certeza hoje seria um dia agitado pois uma pessoa correndo na delegacia às nove da manhã não era bom sinal.

Saitou se surpreendeu ao ver que a pessoa tão apressada era um garoto, melhor dizendo era Yahiko que agora estava parado á sua frente, suado e ofegante, sinais típicos de quem estava correndo.

Saitou: O que houve para você vir aqui?

Yahiko: Estamos com problemas lá no dojo, preciso que você venha logo comigo antes que seja tarde (falou transtornado)

Saitou: (ascendendo um cigarro) E o que foi agora, Shishio reencarnou e está tentando queimar a roupa recém lavada de battousai?

Yahiko: (impaciente) Estou falando sério, se demorarmos pode ser que Kenshin não sobreviva.

Saitou; Precisará de um argumento melhor pois esse me incentiva a ficar aqui sentado fumando.

Yahiko: (tentando persuadir Saitou) Se você não quer ajudar então vou embora, quem sabe se eu correr consigo chegar á tempo de ouvir ás últimas palavras de Kenshin em sua agonia.

Saitou: Battousai agonizando para a morte, esse sim é um bom argumento (ele se levanta, pega o chapéu) Vamos, não quero perder o espetáculo.

Saitou e Yahiko chegam aos portões do dojo, ambos conseguem ouvir o barulho de corrida e gritos lá dentro mas o que mais chama a atenção de Saitou é a voz de uma criança rindo alegremente, eles entram no dojo e a cena é um tanto incomum para não dizer ridícula, Kenshin está correndo em círculos sendo perseguido por uma furiosa Kaoru armada de uma faca de cozinha e Kenji sentado no chão rindo e batendo palmas da estranha perseguição de seus pais.

Saitou; O que é isso? (fala com Yahiko) Pensei que fosse algo sério, algum inimigo poderoso.

Yahiko: E é, nada é mais poderoso e assustador que a busu enfurecida.

Saitou: Pelo menos Tokyo usa a vassoura.

Yahiko: Como?

Saitou: Esquece, você não ouviu nada.

Yahiko: E você vai ficar aí parado sem fazer nada?

Saitou; Claro que não. (dá uns trocados a Yahiko) Vai comprar mais cigarros que os meus acabaram.

Yahiko; ***cai no chão***

Enquanto corre Kenshin percebe que ele não está só com Kaoru e Kenji , ele percebe que alguém está assistindo a tudo aquilo e se surpreende ao ver Yahiko e Saitou, Kaoru também percebe e para de correr para olhar para os dois.

Kenshin: Saitou???

Kaoru: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Kenji: Por que parou?

Yahiko: Trouxe ajuda que o Kenshin pediu para controlar a busu.

Kenshin: Yahiko, quando este servo falou em ajuda se referia ao Sano e não para você trazer o Saitou.

Yahiko: É só que o Sano ainda estava dormindo e achei que nada melhor para parar uma maníaca do que outro maníaco.

Kaoru: O QUÊ ??? ORA SEU PIVETE VOC...(Kenshin a segura pelo braço enquanto Yahiko se esconde atrás de Saitou)

Saitou: Chega! Essa palhaçada já acabou? Digo isso porque se não for matar o battousai eu vou indo.

Kenshin; ORO??? O_o

Kaoru: Bem que ele merece, depois do que fez (e cai de joelhos chorando)

Kenshin: Kaoru me desculpe eu já expliquei q...

Kaoru: Cale-se, não quero ouvir mais nada.

Saitou: Mais eu quero podem começar a falar e é bom que valha a pena.

Kaoru: Kenshin me traiu ( e recomeça a chorar)

Kenshin: Kaoru eu já falei mil vezes que isso foi antes de eu te conhecer.

Kaoru: Mas a sua filha tá aqui.(controlando mais o choro)

Saitou: Battousai tem uma filha com outra mulher, hahahahahahahaha...

Kenshin: (falando docemente com Kaoru, tentando acalma-la e ignorando a sonora gargalhada de Saitou) Que eu só vim a conhecer agora, sabe que eu te amo e nada nem ninguém irá mudar isso.

Saitou: Ei, essa conversa melosa acabou com minha diversão.

Yahiko: Agora que vocês pararam de correr podem explicar isso tudo?

Se portando mais, digamos, civilizadamente Kenshin e Kaoru explicam tudo a Saitou e a Yahiko que também não sabia direito o que havia acontecido, só lembra que ao chegar ao dojo para treinar, pois estava no Akabeko, se depara com aquela cena que Saitou presenciou e Kenshin lhe pede para que ele busque Sano para ajudá-lo. 

Yahiko: Espera aí, quer dizer que Kenshin recebeu uma carta há três semanas de uma mulher com quem ele teve uma filha que Kenshin agora deveria educar?

Kenshin: É Yahiko, a garota tem quatorze anos e se chama Hitomi. 

Saitou: Onde está essa carta?

Kenshin entrega um papel dobrado a Saitou, esse abre e começa a ler o que está escrito.

***

Meu amado "Samurai Ruivo"

Passei anos tentando localiza-lo mas só agora com a ajuda de um bom amigo consegui descobrir onde você estava. O motivo de minha busca era para lhe dizer que você tem uma filha de quatorze anos que deseja muito conhece-lo, seu nome é Hitomi e se parece muito com você, possui o mesmo cabelo ruivo e olhos azulados. Peço para que passe um tempo com ela para suprir todos esses anos que ela passou longe do pai.

Com carinho de Iamada Neika

***

Saitou analisa bem a carta e depois olha para Kenshin, Yahiko e Kaoru que o fitam com perplexidade.

Saitou: Isso é chocante.

Kenshin: Eu sei, assusta um pouco saber que tem uma filha adolescente que não conhecia.

Saitou: Não é isso, o que me chocou é saber que existem mais loucas além da Kaoru que tem filhos com você, deve ser realmente a falta de pretendentes.

Kenshin: O QUÊ SEU...

Kaoru: FIQUE VOCÊ SABENDO QUE EU TENHO MUITOS ADMIRADORES.

Yahiko: (Segurando os dois antes que avançassem em Saitou)

Saitou: Onde está Hitomi?

Kaoru: Boa pergunta (olha prá Kenshin) Cadê a garota?

Kenshin: He he, este humilde servo levou ela prá Kyoto onde está morando com o meu sensei.

Kaoru: O QUÊ????

Saitou: Pobre criança!

Yahiko: Ninguém merece!

Saitou: Pois então vão buscar a garota para podermos resolver tudo isso.

No dia seguinte na clínica do Doutor Gensai, Sano e Megume ouviam divertidos a narração dos fatos do dia anterior feita por Yahiko que parecia ainda incrédulo com tudo.

Sano: Haha... essa eu perdi, a Jo-chan perseguindo o Himura deve ter sido hilário.

Megume: Hilário é toda essa história de filha perdida, e eu que pensava que seria a mãe do segundo filho do Kenshinzinho.

Sano: Só se for nos seus sonhos, raposa. 

Megume: ( Bate na cabeça de Sano) E você que já sabia de tudo e não nos contou nada.

Sano: ( Massageando o machucado) Isso não era da sua conta, por isso não falei. 

Megume: E cadê o Kenshin e a Kaoru?

Yahiko: Eles foram para Kyoto buscar Hitomi.

Sano: Droga, e por que não me avisaram para eu ir com eles?

Megume: Muito simples, eles não queriam passar vergonha com você dando escândalos por causa do medo de trens.

Sano: EU NÃO TENHO MEDO, só não consigo entender como aquilo funciona sem cavalos.

Megume: Você é tão imbecil.

Yahiko: Eles não te avisaram porque o Saitou não gosta muito de sua companhia.

Sano / Megume: (Assustados) O Saitou foi junto????

Yahiko: É, ele foi. 

Sano / Megume : *** caem no chão ***

Continua...

****

Fim do capítulo quatro

__

Olá galera.

Sei que demorei para publicar o capítulo quatro, acontece que eu estava empacada numa parte desse capítulo e não conseguia escrever nada , só agora consegui escrever e para completar a Universidade tá me deixando doida ( mais do que já sou :P ) , espero que tenha ficado bom. Também queria agradecer as reviews que recebi:** Kaoru, Pri, Madam Spooky, Makimachi Misao**, **Aeris Hikari, Yurie** muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelas dicas. 

Até mais.

Artemisa =^.^x=


	5. Duas mulheres, um homem

__

Sinto informa-lhes que os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não estão sob minha posse, mas já acionei meus advogados para que cuidem dessa terrível injustiça. =^.^x=

****

Duas mulheres, um homem.

__

Por Artemisa

Saitou olhava divertido o casal que estava sentado a sua frente no trem que ia para Kyoto, o casal não tentava disfarçar o incomodo que sentiam graças a presença do policial. 

Saitou: ( Em tem sarcástico) Ora, animem-se, logo veremos a filha do battousai.

Kenshin: Exato, a filha desse humilde servo e não sua, por isso não sei o por que de sua ida para Kyoto.

Saitou: ( Ascendendo um cigarro) É para a sua segurança, vai que sua honrável e histérica esposa resolva fazer outra ceninha com uma faca como fez ontem.

Kaoru: QUEM É HISTÉRICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Ora Saitou conte outra, pois a última coisa que você faria era se preocupar com a segurança desse humilde servo, pelo contrário, para você quanto mais riscos eu correr, melhor.

Saitou: Verdade, mas também tem a garota.

Kaoru: Desde quando a Hitomi corre perigo?

Saitou: Ela não corre, vocês é que correm perigo com ela.

Kaoru: Como???

Kenshin: Ororo???

Saitou: É que uma criança convivendo esse tempo todo com Sagara e Seijurou Hiko, já deve ser uma alcoólatra jogadora.

Kenshin: ( Com os olhos amarelados e pronto para sacar a sakabatou) Fique você sabendo que Hitomi é um anjo, o ser mais doce e puro que conheço por isso não ouse falar assim da minha filha.

Saitou: Relaxe, eu só estava me divertindo com vocês.

Kaoru: Não sei o que é pior, saber que meu marido tem uma filha com outra ou saber que Saitou está se divertindo com tudo isso.

O trem chega a Kyoto no final da tarde, Kenshin e companhia resolvem ir para o Aoiya antes de ir verem Hitomi na casa de Hiko, ao chegarem no restaurante eles escutam algo parecido com duas mulheres discutindo.

Kenshin: O que está acontecendo?

Kaoru: Saitou, vai lá ver o porque de toda essa briga.

Saitou: Quem você pensa que é para me dá ordens?

Kaoru: (com um sorriso cínico no rosto) Uma civil e você é um policial que deve proteger civis inocentes.

Saitou estava a ponto de alegar algo em sua defesa quando Kenshin fala enquanto vai em direção a porta do restaurante.

Kenshin: Este humilde servo irá ver o que está acontecendo, fiquem aqui.( no momento em que Himura abre a porta um copo de sakê atingi sua cabeça, fazendo-o cair) Ororo? *_* U

Kaoru: (assustada) Kenshin???

Saitou: Uma excelente pontaria.

De dentro do restaurante sai Okina que ao ver o copo atingir alguém resolve ir prestar socorro, o velho ex-okashira se surpreende ao ver Kenshin no chão desmaiado com Kaoru ao seu lado e Saitou que parece não estar nem aí para Himura (como já era de se esperar).

Okina: O que vocês fazem aqui?

Saitou: Viemos pela garota, e afinal o que está acontecendo dentro desse restaurante?

Kaoru: Kenshin me contou tudo sobre a filha dele.

Kenshin: ( recobrando a consciência) Viemos ver Hitomi mas como já estava ficando tarde para irmos a casa do sensei Hiko, resolvemos vir para o Aoiya para dormir e amanhã ir para a casa do sensei.

Okina: Não precisa, tanto Seijurou Hiko como Hitomi estão aqui.

Kenshin: ( levantando-se de imediato) Hitomi está no meio daquela confusão?

Okina: Na verdade, ela "é" a confusão.

Kenshin: Oro? O_o'

Saitou: Eu falei, tudo culpa do Crista de Galo.

***

Em Shitamachi...

Sano: Pô, minha orelha esquerda tá queimando.

***

Okina: Não, a culpa é do Aoshi.

Kenshin: Ororo???

Okina e os outros entram no restaurante e se deparam com uma cena um tanto "estranha", Aoshi está parado e aparentemente irritado no centro do restaurante com os braços cruzados entre Misao e Hitomi que gritam a toda hora "Ele é meu" enquanto arremessam peças do restaurante uma na outra, no balcão o restante do pessoal da Oniwabanshuu tenta se esconder das "peças voadoras" e numa pequena mesa ao lado do balcão Hiko bebe seu sakê como se nada estivesse acontecendo, apenas falando para si entre um gole e outro "Por isso que eu nunca me casei".

Kenshin: (tentando parar a confusão ) O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Todos param e olham para os recém chegados que vêem tudo com uma expressão de surpresa e incredulidade nos rostos.

Misao: Himura? Kaoru? SAITOU????

Hitomi: Papai ?

Aoshi: ...

Hiko: Meu bakadeishi é competente quando quer, preveu a confusão e já trouxe a polícia.

Kenshin: Quem pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Okina: Isso já virou rotina, todo dia Misao e Hitomi brigam por Aoshi.

Saitou: Como???

Kenshin: Oro???

Kaoru: Hitomi tem bom gosto, com certeza puxou do pai.

Kenshin: ( enciumado) Como assim " bom gosto"?

Kaoru: ( tentando disfarçar) É digo... você vai ou não falar com sua filha?

Kenshin: É verdade, Hitomi comece a se explicar, por que com tanto homem bom no Japão foi escolher logo Aoshi ?

Aoshi: O que quer dizer com isso Himura???

Kenshin: Me desculpe Aoshi, mas você é muito problemático.

Hiko: Sem falar que nem é muito bonito.

Todos olham prá Hiko.

Hiko: Foi só um comentário.

Kenshin: Hitomi depois você vai me explicar tudo isso, antes eu quero lhe apresentar a minha mulher Kaoru.

Nesse memento uma voz de mulher vinda da porta do Aoiya interrompe Kenshin.

Mulher: Não, Senhor Himura, quem tem de dar explicações sou eu.

Continua...

*****************************************************************

**__**

Oi!!!

Mil desculpas pela demora, acontece que a falta de tempo e idéias não colaboraram muito para a publicação desse capítulo. Tudo indica que esse é o penúltimo capítulo, sei que ficou curto e pode conter alguns erros (entenda isso como "muitos erros") mas vou tentar caprichar no último capítulo (se isso é possível ^_^U).

Também quero agradecer a todos pela paciência de ler esse fic e aqueles que colocam suas reviews me falando o que estão achando do fic, me apoiando e aconselhando, muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada.

Até mais.

Artemisa =^.^x=


End file.
